vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Clarke
Ryan Clarke'His full name was revealed in ''There's a Mummy on Main Street. is a recurring character and a creation of Malivore who made his debut in the eighth episode of . Early History The being eventually known as Ryan Clarke was born of the entity known as Malivore. Malivore created Ryan by combining together his own body, a composition of mud and the raw organic material of numerous monsters that it had absorbed, and mud on the ground in a attempt to create a progeny. Sadly Ryan, like the other attempts before it, was considered a failure for his infertility and thus abandoned. Growing resentful Ryan rounded up the descendants of his 'father's' original followers and convinced them to turn on him, making a deal with a coven of witches to trap Malivore by transforming him into a sludge like form. The cult Ryan had started would evolve into Triad Industries who continued what they believed to be their god's purpose: expunging super natural life from the Earth by tossing them into the inter-dimensional pit their god had become. Sadly power corrupts as they say. Triad's definition of monster rapidly expanded to include anyone who disagreed with them and anyone who stood in their way, with the solution each and every time being to toss them into the pit and lead the world to forget that they ever existed. Guilt stricken Ryan attempted to return to his father's body but alas Malivore remained silent to his attempt at reconciliation. However eighteen years ago when Seylah Chelon was thrown into the pit and spat out two years later pregnant with Malivore's perfect offspring Ryan was spat out as well to act as protector for the child. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Maybe I Should Start From The End, Clarke, disguised as a technician for Poppy Lane Gas Company, surveys Seylah Chelon's house. As men roam around the yard, he spots Alaric and Hope stopping their vehicle and then walking up to him, wanting to ask some questions. Clarke wonders if they know who lives at the house with the "gas leak" but Alaric ignore the question and asks for directions to the highway, that they're lost. Clarke gives them the directs they seek and eyes them suspiciously as they drive off. Later that night, after Seylah jumps into the pit, he asks the on site Triad Technician what went through. All he's able to tell him is that it's human sized, but given the affects of the pit, he wouldn't remember even if he knew. All he can give Clarke is a photo of a young woman holding a baby; Seylah with Landon. When Clarke inspects the picture closer, he seems to recognize the women and a sinister glance crosses his face. To tie up loose ends, he kicks the technician into the pit. In What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, he asks a security guard for the file on Seylah and when he sees that she has no record there, he asks to go to the backup files, for at first isn't allowed as he isn't a senior member. He relays a password to the guard and is allowed back, and he eventually finds Seylah's file, which reports as "absorbed". When the guard comes in to see if he found anything, Clarke tells him he didn't and stashes the file in the back of his pants. He then visits Hector and Maria Gonzales to ask about Landon, and is told he lives in Virginia. When he reveals information that they still get subsidy checks despite Landon and Rafael not living with them anymore, they let him in when he asks if they have any of Landon's belongings he could see. In There's a Mummy on Main Street, In Let's Just Finish the Dance, In I'll Tell You a Story, Clarke tells Landon the story of Malivore. He reveals that Malivore was created as a golem by a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf in order to stop other supernaturals from attacking humans. After absorbing countless supernaturals, Malivore became self-aware and refused to allow its creators to destroy it. Malivore then attempted to create more golems, but all of them were failures, who lacked its abilities. One such failure was Clarke himself, made to look human. Resentful for being rejected, Clarke convinced humans to destroy Malivore, overseeing the ritual that turned Malivore into a puddle. He has since realized his mistake and has been working to free his father using the three keys, after infiltrating Triad Industries. He also tells Landon that Malivore used the DNA of the many humans tossed into the pit by Triad to impregnate Seylah Chelon, which makes Landon Malivore's son and Clarke's brother. Clarke learns from Landon that the last key is a golden chalice, and they leave to find it. In [Always a Loophole, Personality He is very mysterious and calculating. He is intelligent and sneaky as he used information on the Gonzales' to let him in, and hid Seylah's file on the guard. He also showed that despite not being a senior member of Triad Industries, he knows the password to go to the backup files. He also showed little care in what happened to a co-worker of his when he kicked him into the pit, despite the co-worker having not done anything offensive to him. Physical Appearance Clarke is a somewhat tall man with an athletic build. He is usually seen wearing dark colored business suits, but when the situation calls for it, he'll wear a disguise to find more information on what he's looking for. He has brown eyes and short dark brown hair that is somewhat messy-curly. Relationships * Ryan and Alaric (Frenemies/Former Allies) * Certain Students of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Frenemies/Former Allies) Appearances '''Season One *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Name *'Ryan' is an English language name of Irish origin. The original meaning of the name is obscure, but popular sources suggest it could mean "little king" or "illustrious".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_(given_name) *'Clarke' is an Anglo-Irish given name or surname that means "clerk".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clarke Trivia Gallery LGC108-049-Ryan.png LGC108-131-Ryan-Triad Technician.png LGC108-133-Ryan-Triad Technician-Pit.png LGC108-134-Ryan.png LGC109-002-Seylah-Baby Landon-Photo-Ryan.png LGC109-004-Ryan.png LGC109-005-Ryan.png LGC109-007-Ryan.png LGC109-131-Ryan.png LGC109-134-Ryan.png LGC112-050-Ryan.png LGC112-067~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-073-Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-074~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-077~Hope-Ryan.png LGC112-079~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-080~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-082~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-085-Alaric-Hope-Ryan.png LGC112-107-Ryan~Alaric.png LGC112-118-Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-119-Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-124~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-127~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-129-Ryan.png LGC112-146-Ryan.png LGC112-148-Ryan.png LGC114-001-Ryan.png LGC114-003-Ryan.png LGC114-146~Landon-Ryan.png LGC115-002-Veronica-Ryan.png LGC115-004-Ryan.png LGC115-008-Ryan.png LGC115-035-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-036-Ryan.png LGC115-049-Ryan.png LGC115-058-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-063-Ryan.png LGC115-069-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-070-Ryan~Landon.png LGC115-073-Ryan.png LGC115-089-Ryan.png LGC115-091-Ryan.png LGC115-093~Landon-Ryan-Malivore.png LGC115-095-Ryan.png LGC115-113-Ryan.png LGC115-114-Ryan.png LGC115-116-Ryan-Malivore.png LGC115-117-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-119-Ryan.png LGC115-135-Landon-Ryan.png LGC115-139-Triad Industries-Ryan.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown status